Undercover Sugar
by PupGeek
Summary: After a series of murders of young male dancers from the same club, Reid must go undercover to help catch the unsub and Morgan decides to go undercover as a bodyguard.  Eventual MorganxReid SLASH!  Hopefully sooner rather than later.
1. A Case Appears

**Oh, hello there! Well, this is the first story I am uploading to ; however, it is not the first fanfiction I have written. This was sort of beta'd by my sister, yducky. I hope you enjoy the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, unfortunately, do not own Criminal Minds or the involved characters. However, the idea for this story is mine.**

**WARNINGS: Not in this chapter, but eventually we will have some smexy exotic dancing, maybe some foul language, and, oh yeah, some SLASH! Particularly Morgan and Reid, but if something else comes up, I'll let ya know!**

**Undercover "Sugar"**

_Chapter 1: A Case Appears_

Dr. Spencer Reid frowned in deep concentration as he stared at the sputtering machine before him. He may be a genius, but he knew nothing about electronics. Pursing his lips and feeling agitation set in, he did the only reasonable thing he could think of. He smacked the coffee machine. With a sigh, the strong aroma of coffee filled the air once again as the liquid came rushing out into the awaiting pot that rested below it.

Giving a satisfied smile to the machine, Reid turned to prepare his mug for the coffee that would soon fill it but heard the deep rumblings of quiet male laughter behind him. Jumping with a very unmanly squeak, Spencer turned and found himself staring right into the face of one Derek Morgan.

"Jumpy, Pretty Boy? You sure you need another pot?" Morgan asked, amusement lacing his words and he couldn't seem to keep the grin off of his face.

"Implying that I will drink the entire pot by myself is no less than ridiculous." Reid pouted slightly, but his co-worker continued.

"You have to love that machine, not abuse it. True love does not come from abuse." The man snickered, moving around the genius to pour his own cup of coffee.

"Okay, Morgan, next time you can fix it. Besides, I think that machine hates me." Reid grumbled, adding three spoonfuls of sugar to his mug and a dollop of creamer before adding the coffee.

"Probably. You make it work all the time, it was bound to go on strike eventually." Morgan chuckled and Reid wanted to retort that he talked about the coffeepot as if it had thoughts and feelings, using personification when talking about the machine, but then realized that he was doing the same thing.

This was an obvious sign that he was spending much too much time in the presence of Morgan and Garcia. Those two were nothing but trouble when bored and left together. They obviously had been spending the past few days together, as the team had been catching up on paperwork with no case to work on. Evidently the serial killers and psychos were on vacation or something. Instantly, Reid felt bad for considering the fact that they needed a case, as that would without a doubt lead to the deaths of innocent people.

As Reid had already finished his paperwork, he had actually asked for Morgan and Prentiss to give him some of their files. He really needed to figure out something to do.

Just as thoughts of organizing the file room again crossed his mind, JJ strolled by his desk with what looked very much like a case file. Looking around, he became aware that Morgan and Prentiss had also noticed this and both seemed silently thrilled with the idea that they may not have to work on paperwork much longer.

"We've got a case." Hotch informed them as he walked out of his office and towards the meeting room, shortly followed by JJ and Rossi with Morgan, Reid, and Prentiss scrambling after them.

"So this one looks like a rough one, guys." JJ started as images shuffled onto the flat screen before them.

"Here we are, my lovelies!" Garcia walked in with the tablets she had gotten for all team members except Reid, handing them all out and a paper file to the genius with a grin on her face. When she turned around, Garcia noticed the images that had flooded the screen and instantly cringed. Reid smiled sympathetically at her as she scurried away again, obviously not interested in staying for the debriefing this time.

"In New York, there have been four murders within the past month. All of the victims were exotic dancers at the gay club known as The Inferno. Their disappearances were noted when they didn't show up for work and it seems that the victim was kept for a week and a half, then killed and dumped. Medical examiner states that each victim was raped repeatedly and death was due to asphyxiation."

"All four were found naked. It's possible that the unsub is keeping their clothes as a sort of trophy to remind him of each victim." Morgan pointed out, glancing up briefly from the tablet in his hands.

"Did anyone else notice that all of the victims looked very similar? All are thin, in their mid-to-late twenties, of average to over average height, with dark eyes and dark hair." Prentiss added, glancing at Reid as she began to notice the similarities the genius shared with the victims.

"Yes, the first victim was Daniel Landes, age twenty-four. He had been working at The Inferno for eight months before he was abducted. The second victim was Andrew Phelps, age twenty-nine, and he worked at The Inferno for six months before being abducted. The third was Evan Saunders, age twenty-six, who worked there for two months before he was also abducted. The most recent victim was Maxwell Anderson, age twenty-eight, who worked at The Inferno for four months before being abducted."

"Each victim only worked there for less than a year." Rossi stated with a hint of intrigue in his voice as he looked at the images on the screen. "They were probably easier to snatch than the more seasoned employees."

"Research shows that seventy-five percent of all kidnapped or abducted exotic dancers are under thirty and sixty percent of all kidnapped or abducted exotic dancers had been working as exotic dancers for less than three years. Also, eighty-four percent of all those abducted knew there abductor and sixty-three percent of those were fans or regular visitors to previously mentioned exotic dancers." Reid threw in, oblivious to how closely he resembled the victims, although Prentiss immediately saw the dawning of this knowledge on Morgan's and JJ's faces as they too noticed. If Hotch or Rossi noticed, they gave no indications, both men maintaining a stony face of utter calm.

"When was the last body found, JJ?" Hotch asked, his voice calm as he glanced over to the liason.

"Six hours ago. They called once they realized the victim was killed by the same unsub as the other three. They said that there is usually two to three days between the finding of the previous victim and the next kidnapping."

"Which means we may have less than forty-eight hours to find the unsub before another victim is taken. Wheels up in twenty."

**Hi again! I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Undercover "Sugar," and hopefully you will want me to continue it. **

**Just so that you are aware, the statistics used in this chapter are FALSE! I couldn't find much on statistics on exotic dancers, so I made it up. DO NOT BELIEVE IT! ^_^**

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. The Inferno

**Okay, I know I just posted chapter one, but I was afraid that it wasn't enough to get you all- hook, line, and sinker! So, I decided that, as a special treat, I would upload the second chapter now as well. I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds, unfortunately, or any of the characters involved with it.**

**WARNING: As stated before, eventual Morgan and Reid SLASH, but we aren't to that part yet. I did rate this story T though because of hints to rape as well as sexy exotic dancing... or, you know, that stuff will eventually pop up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Undercover "Sugar"<strong>

_Chapter Two: The Inferno_

A week and a half had passed since the team had joined in on the investigation of the murders in New York. Since then, another body had been found, this victim having only worked at The Inferno for a few weeks. The team had been working with very little periods of rest in between, but they still felt they were no closer to catching the unsub. Without any other choice and the approaching deadline of another dancer being kidnapped, it was decided that Reid would go undercover at the club.

This is how Dr. Reid found himself standing in the interesting club that was The Inferno. He had decided that stopping by during the day would make it easier for him to get to talk to the owner of the club. While one of the waiters fetched said owner, Reid looked around in amazement. The place was obviously high scale and swanky. Sure, there were the stages where the dancers performed, but there were also dimly lit tables spread around the room. The color scheme seemed to be black, a deep red, and minimal amounts of gold. It all fit with what the team had discovered about this particular club.

The Inferno was a popular gay club that served the higher-ups of New York's society. The club had been in business for fifteen years and already was one of the most renowned clubs on the east side of the United States. A lot of money was invested in the club and it guaranteed that it served nothing but the best. Promises were made that fans and admirers would not only get to see the performers dance, they would also get to sit down and have a conversation with the young employees. This was a new trend—somewhat like a club combined with a host club. The clients got to know the dancers on a more personal level, but this is also why the club had so many body guards. Looking around, Reid was certain that the young performers were better protected than some valuable pieces of artwork he'd seen. So, how were they being kidnapped when they were so well guarded?

"Dr. Reid, what a pleasure it is to meet you." Reid turned to the sound of the deep voice and found himself facing the man he presumed to be Dante, owner of The Inferno.

The man was taller than he and Morgan, maybe about 6'3" and he was of a swimmer's build, muscled but not overwhelmingly so and yet not to Morgan's level either. Reid frowned when he found himself thinking that Morgan's build was perfect, not too bulky but not too lean either, just a perfect, delicious medium. Shaking those thoughts out of his head, he turned his attention to the man before him, with his slightly spiky black hair and bright blue eyes. His skin held a slight tan and he had an eyebrow piercing as well as one ear pierced. He was dressed in faded black jeans, converse shoes, and a red button-up shirt that had the first three buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off the rose tattoo he had on his left forearm.

Next to the man was an obviously high-spirited young woman. Reid sighed, she seemed like the ideal woman that Morgan would chase after. She had hair of multiple shades of red that came just past her shoulders and contained a bit of curl. Her eyes were vibrant green and held hints of mischief in their depths. Each ear had three piercings and her nose had one as well. She was slender and curvaceous, wearing sleek black pants with a flared leg and a baby blue halter top that matched her baby blue open-toed heels. This woman, he was slightly worried about. She grinned at him like she had some not so delightful ideas of what she wanted to do with him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well. Mr. Harris, I presume?" Reid asked the man as Morgan appeared at the genius' side once again, slinging his arm over the thin shoulders. When they had arrived, the muscle-bound man had opted to check the place out a bit and wandered off to do just that. Now, however, he appeared as if on cue.

"Dante, please. And, this is the co-owner of The Inferno, Amber Williams." The man said, grinning widely and introducing the woman at his side.

"It is definitely a pleasure, Dr. Reid. You are even more beautiful in person, I must say." The woman said, grinning even more when the young man began to blush.

"So sorry, Amber here has no shame whatsoever." Dante insisted after elbowing the woman in the side lightly. Reid and Morgan glanced at each other hesitantly, then redirected their attention on the pair before them. "It would be nicer if we had met on better circumstances, but I'm afraid we are facing quite the dilemma. Five of my boys have been murdered and I fear the police are no closer to catching the monster that is responsible for ruining my family."

"Your family?" Morgan inquired as they took their seats around the desk in the rather large office. The desk was a deep, smooth wood and the chairs surrounding it were black leather.

"Yes, Dante and I like for our employees to feel close to one another, to consider this their family. When performing as a duet or a group, it is better if you fully trust the one or ones you are dancing with. We go to extensive measures to make our employees feel more at home here. We provide movie dates, slumber parties, etcetera, so that our young men and women feel that they have friends at work." Amber explained, her attention turned to Morgan as she spoke. Before he could comment, she turned back to Reid. "We really appreciate your team's help and even more the fact that you plan to go undercover for our club. Aren't you afraid though?"

Reid shifted in his seat nervously, before raising his eyes to look at her as he spoke. "I am nervous, especially when I look so similar to the victims, but I have faith that my team will catch the killer even faster and easier with the information that I should be able to gain working as one of your employees. It will give us a better idea as to what your employees do, how much interaction they have with their fans, and, if everything goes as planned, I can get the attention of the killer on myself so that you won't have to worry about another employee's death."

"You really think it is one of their fans?" Dante asked, concern etched in every corner of his face. A young woman entered the office, asking if the guests would like anything to drink. Dante and Amber already had their refreshments, so Morgan and Reid each ordered a coffee.

"We do. No one else would know the schedules of your boys besides fellow co-workers or fans. We have not yet ruled out a fellow co-worker as the unsub, so making a closer connection with your employees will also provide invaluable information."

"We are very thorough when we check the backgrounds of all potential employees. Wouldn't we know if it were one of our employees?" Dante asked with Amber nodding in agreement.

"Perhaps. But, we think that if it were an employee, it would be an obsession that only started after he started working here. Whether a fan or a co-worker, the man thinks he is on the verge of finding his soul mate. He is certain it is one of the young men that work here and until he finds the perfect significant other, he will not stop." Reid stressed to the pair across the table from Derek and himself. They nodded solemnly, before Amber brightened up with a brilliant smile splitting her face.

"If you are going to work here, Dr. Reid, we must come up with a stage name for you." She gushed, which in turn caused Dante to smile.

"Amber here is in charge of costumes, clothes, make-up, stage names, and the general comfort of our employees. Later, we will introduce you to Ryan, he is the head choreographer." Dante explained as the woman from before returned with two coffees. The pair watched as Derek took a swig of his own, black. However, Reid began to doctor his coffee immediately. He emptied five packets of sugar into the beverage and two individual-sized cups of creamer. Stirring it, he sipped the concoction, before pausing and stirring in one more pack of sugar. Morgan noticed that the pair of owners were watching Reid doctor his drink and rolled his eyes with a light-hearted grin.

"I've got it!" Amber cried excitedly, earning her a surprised look over the rim of Reid's cup, but nothing else. "Your stage name will be Sugar." To this, Reid began to choke on his coffee. Morgan patted the kid's back sympathetically, but the effect was lost as he and Dante laughed lightly.

"Are you serious?" Reid gasped when he could breathe again, his face a deep shade of red that the others could not pin on being caused by lack of oxygen or embarrassment. Nonetheless, Amber grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! I'm sure you like all kinds of sugary and sweet stuff, right?" She inquired and Reid was surprised that she knew this. "Hiring employees and such kind of involves a little profiling in itself, hun." The woman continued, glee sparkling in her eyes.

"Sugar… I think it fits you, Pretty Boy." Morgan chuckled, even more so when he was faced with Reid's pout. The two agents were oblivious as Dante and Amber shared a knowing look but remained silent.

* * *

><p><strong>So... let me know if you are interested, okay? Or, if I made some mistakes, feel free to point them out. Thanks! ;)<strong>


	3. Oh, Sugar Sugar

**Wow! I can't believe how many awesome reviews I got after those first two chapters! Seriously, thank you so much! You all have no idea how nervous I was before about whether or not the story would turn out as well as it did. I was simply amazed at how many people added this story to their favorites or story alerts lists as well, so thank you again! I hope that the story will continue to please you! And, feel free to let me know if there is something that seems hinky. Unfortunately, I did not have the time to get this chapter beta'd, so if anything is wrong with it, please let me know. Thanks again for the amazing reviews! This is my present to you, an extra long chapter! Happy Holidays! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Undercover "Sugar"<strong>

_Chapter 3: Oh, Sugar Sugar_

"Morgan, I take back what I said. I… I'm not sure that I'm ready for… _this._"

Morgan chuckled at the hushed words whispered in his ear, trying to ignore the warm breath on his skin and how it tingled with the sensation.

About an hour had passed since the two FBI agents had left Dante's office and, by now, Morgan was sure he would feel the same way if he were in Reid's shoes. They had been escorted from the office by two young men known as Angel and Demon. Both young men were only a few inches shorter than himself and Reid, both had side-swept hair styles, they seemed to be in their mid-to-late twenties, had pale skin and were of a slender build, but that was where the similarities between the two ended.

One had blonde hair, again of a side-swept style, but his hair only fell to about chin-length and curved in towards his face. His full, pouty lips were glistening wetly with glittered lip gloss and he had silver eye shadow on that brought out the blue of his eyes. He wore a white corset style top with spaghetti straps and low-rider white booty shorts, a wide strip of pale skin showing between the two articles of clothing where you could see his belly button had been pierced. The blonde also wore white knee-high boots with heels that could be used as murder weapons. However, Morgan was sure that the stage name came from the large, feathery-looking wings tattooed on the youth's back.

The other male had black hair that fell in layers to his shoulders, the bangs arranged in a side-swept style. He had brown eyes covered with gray eye shadow and large amounts of mascara and eyeliner. His lips were painted red; he had three piercings in one ear, two in the other, and one in his lower lip. The black shirt he wore looked as if it had been attacked by a blade, having large slits in the short sleeves and down the sides, but it was so tight that the slits just stretched across his pale skin. He wore black leather pants that were tucked into the black knee-high combat boots. As with Angel, Morgan was sure that Demon got his stage name from the large, leathery and demonic looking wings tattooed on his back.

Through their tour of the club, they saw many dancers, male and female alike. Some were talking amongst themselves, some were eating a snack, others were doing their make-up or hair for the show tonight, and others seemed to be practicing their dance moves off stage. However, something they all had in common was that all seemed to be wearing the same amount of clothing, which was very little. Morgan was sure this place had stock in the world's largest supplier of booty shorts and fishnet tights.

Now, the two agents were sitting at a table in front of the stage, the only audience the two young dancers had. Ryan was called off to help a couple of other employees get their acts together before they got to meet him, so Angel and Demon decided to give them a little preview of what Reid would be learning to do.

Morgan found that he was confused by the burst of excitement he felt when he imagined Reid moving his body in the same sexy way the dancers were doing now. Angel was trapped between the pole and Demon, sliding his body up and down it with his back braced to it, while Demon seemed to be using Angel as a pole… except the pole never seemed to have hands sliding closer to the crotch and up across clothed nipples. This was, of course, because the pole didn't have a crotch of nipples. Morgan shook his head, looking over at Reid for a moment.

He had known for a while now that he had developed feelings for his Pretty Boy, but they were easy to push aside in their line of work. He usually didn't have time to think about his attraction to the genius, what with the gruesome cases they were constantly being dealt. However, now, with this case and in this club, Morgan realized that he may not be able to keep the feeling he had towards his best friend at bay. Not if Reid was going to be dressed in such little amounts of clothing or if he was going to be gyrating his hips against a pole like Angel was now doing.

In hopes of distracting himself from the sudden and overwhelming desire that hit him, Morgan looked away from Reid and took in the details of the room around him. Off on another stage, he noticed a young Latino woman dancing fiercely by herself. Her long dark hair whipped around with her rapid movements and her tan skin glistened with sweat.

"Oh, I hope you aren't making goo-goo eyes at Fury over there." The chuckle broke through Morgan's thoughts and he looked up to see that Demon had fixed him with a look of pure amusement, stopping all movements he was making and yet leaving Angel nearly pinned to the pole. He jumped off the stage and strolled over to the table that Morgan and Reid were sitting at. "Weren't you told that most of the employees here are either bisexual or gay?"

"No. Really?" Reid piped in curiously, his attention drifting over to Angel as the other young man made his way over, panting a little from his workout.

"Oh, yeah! Even Dante is gay, just ask Angel. He's the boss man's boyfriend." Demon grinned at the now blushing blonde-haired dancer, but continued moments later. "Amber is bi, but I think the only guys she shows any interest in are the strong and silent type."

Morgan and Reid looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. '_Hotch._'

"Anywho, Fury only has eyes for Snow. See?" Angel added, pointing to the stage the young woman was on. Looking over, he found the woman he had been watching in a lip-lock with a pale, blonde-haired woman.

"You said Amber only shows interest in the strong, silent type of guys?" Reid asked before Morgan could say anything regarding the two women on the other stage. He paused for the boys to nod, before continuing. "Then why was she… well… she was… kind of… staring me down a bit earlier." The genius mumbled, his face turning a beautiful shade of red as if he were nervous it had all been his imagination or a sick joke.

In response, Angel and Demon both broke into matching grins. "Oh, don't worry about that, Sugar," Demon chuckled. "She isn't showing interest in you in the way that means she wants to do the horizontal mambo. She just gets like that with pretty much all new dancers. It's the look she gets when she discovers that she has a new project on her hands. And you, m'dear, would be her next mission. It's like she is already imagining all the things she wants to dress you in and stuff."

Reid nodded silently, looking deep in thought. If he had something else on his mind, he never got to voice it.

"What? I am gone for five minutes and no one is practicing?" The group looked up to see a new man on stage who seemed to speak with an accent and who somehow managed to sneak in without the group noticing. He was maybe only a bit taller than Morgan and Reid, with dirty blonde hair that was styled into a faux hawk. He had tan skin and a build that was more muscled than Dante yet not as much as Morgan. He had warm brown eyes, his right ear pierced once, and the only facial hair he had was a goatee. Morgan had to admit… the man worked the look well, tied all together with a pair of loose blue jeans and a white v-necked t-shirt.

"Well, Ryan, we were showing Sugar and Aidan here a preview of what Sugar would be learning how to do… but then the gossip bug bit and we couldn't help ourselves." Demon said with a grin as he addressed the new guy on stage.

"Really? Well, enough chit-chat. Sugar? Yeah, you! Come on up so we can get this lesson rolling." Ryan said, turning around and walking back to the pole. Morgan looked over to see Reid swallow nervously and shoot him one more 'save me!' look before joining the man on stage.

"So, you're the new kid, huh? Do you have any experience with dancing?" Ryan asked as Reid approached on stage, the kid looking about five seconds away from taking off like a rocket.

"U-Um, n-n… not really." Reid admitted as his face flushed with embarrassment.

Ryan nodded as he walked around Reid, inspecting the man closely and causing the genius to shift nervously as his face took on an even deeper shade of red. "That's quite alright, it means you are like a fresh pliable mound of clay for me to mold to my desire. Now, let's get you looking a little less formal." The man said, more to himself than anyone else. Reaching out, he quickly unbuttoned the young agent's sweater vest before Reid or Morgan could protest, pulling it off the slender frame and tossing it off the stage. Next, he unbuttoned the cuffs on each sleeve and rolled them up to Reid's elbows, before unbuttoning the top three buttons of his dress shirt.

"Yes… yes, that should help. Now, I simply want you to do as I do." Ryan instructed as some music began to play over the speakers. It wasn't as loud as it would be at night, but it was something that the two men could move their bodies to.

He started with simple moves, but Reid turned out to be a fast learner in this as well. Morgan was surprised at how gracefully and fluidly his Pretty Boy seemed to move. The two men were on stage, working their hips in a sexy sway. Before long, they were not only covering moves off the pole, but on the pole as well. The lone FBI agent sitting at the table swallowed thickly, watching the lithe man on stage as he worked his body in a way Morgan had never seen Reid move before. It seemed as if the genius had stopped thinking all together and either just copying Ryan's moves or actually moving to the rhythm of the music. Either way, Morgan was impressed… and even wondered if he was drooling a bit as Reid's shirt began to stick to his skin from the sweat.

However, when Reid didn't learn something quite as smoothly, Ryan seemed more than willing to assist. Morgan noticed with a wave of jealousy and rage that the man was happy to show Reid the right way to do things by forcibly moving the youth's body to his liking. More than once, Ryan moved into position behind Reid and pressed the lithe man nearly flesh against him, while his hands moved to Reid's hips to show him how the moves were done. If Reid were at all uncomfortable with this, he didn't show it, simply allowing it so that he could learn what was expected of him.

Two hours passed quickly this way and by the time the lesson had ended, Reid was panting and exhausted, his skin flushed from his heated workout and sweat glistening in the light. Morgan felt desire pulsing through him when he looked at his pretty boy. If the dictionary were simply defined by pictures, this image of Reid would be located next to the word "sin."

However, when looking at the instructor… Ryan looked unaffected by the past two hours of dancing, while Morgan was to the point of grinding his teeth and clenching the table in his fists to stop him from going over there and pulling the man away from his genius.

"Well, those are the basics, Sugar. How about we call it quits for today? Pick up where we left off tomorrow?" Ryan asked, his voice coming out slightly deeper than it had at the beginning of the lesson, making Morgan almost growl in annoyance.

"S-S-Sounds… good." Reid panted, his light brown hair sticking to him in several places due to sweat.

Ryan smiled and walked over to Reid. "Don't worry; you'll be able to do all of that soon without breaking a sweat. You did well today; I wish all my students learned as fast as you." Than man said, smiling at the genius and helping Reid down the steps off the stage, the youth's long skinny legs trembling with weariness.

"Thank you, but I'm not sure that'll ever happen. I just feel like a hot shower and a warm bed now." Reid chuckled, coming to stand next to Morgan as the other agent rose from the table. Looking around, he realized that Angel and Demon must've wandered off at some point without him noticing.

"Well, then, come on Pretty Boy, let's get you to bed." Morgan said as he looped an arm around Reid's shoulders, smugly ignoring the look of confusion that crossed Ryan's face as he steered the genius to the exit.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, did you enjoy it? I really hope you did!<strong>

**Unfortunately, there will not be another chapter up for about a five or six days. I'm going out of state to visit my family and I will not have access to Internet while I am there. However, I will more than likely work on the next chapter or two while I am gone and will hopefully be able to post them once I return.**

**Thank you all again and if you have any concerns or anything, feel free to let me know! And, please, do let me know how this chapter turned out! Thanks! ^_^**


	4. Do you take Sugar?

**Hello again, everyone! Thank you again for all the nice comments, as well as for adding this story to your favorite's or story alert's lists. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday! I'm sorry it took a while to get this up, but it is extra long this time. I didn't get to the point that I wanted to, I wanted to get through the whole club scene in this one chapter, but it didn't happen. If it is too detailed or anything, feel free to let me know! I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Undercover "Sugar"<strong>

_Chapter Four: Do you take Sugar?_

"Hey… Pretty Boy…? Come on, man, it's time to wake up." Reid felt a firm hand gently shaking his shoulder, but he groaned and attempted to brush it off him. Instead of rousing himself from sleep, the lithe male moved from his stretched position on the bed to being curled up in something similar to the fetal position while grumbling nonsense to the other man.

A chuckle greeted him, before the heavenly aroma of coffee hit him. Hazel eyes popped open and focused immediately on the warm mug hovering in front of his face. However, when he made to grab for it, the mug swiftly retreated from his sight, causing him to turn his head and look over at the grinning agent sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Nuh-uh, Pretty Boy! No coffee for you until you get a shower and get dressed. Did you forget that Amber, Angel, and Demon will be showing up in about forty-five minutes to help you get ready for tonight?" Morgan taunted the sleepy genius, who shook his head as he yawned.

"No, I didn't forget. I tried to… I hoped that maybe if I ignored it, that bit of information would drift away." Reid grumbled, causing Morgan to laugh heartily.

"Well, the sooner you get out of bed and into the shower, the sooner you can have some coffee. Might want to hurry though, or I might drink the whole pot." Morgan teased again, laughing in response to the displeased groan as the large man left the room.

Seeing no other option if he wanted his liquid nourishment, Reid climbed slowly out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. When he and Morgan had arrived at the apartment that Garcia had established for them via the phone and her computer, it was already decorated and an apartment across the hall was rented out to Morgan, for him to sleep in and for the team to use if they needed to set up or monitor anything. The apartment had large windows in the living room and a balcony, which was the first room you stepped into when you entered the spacious apartment. It was furnished with a large tan couch that was extremely comfy, a glass coffee table, a love seat, and a flat-screen television. If you turned to the right, you headed towards the kitchen, which had a very modern look to it and a large island in the middle, fully equipped with food and cooking utensils; off the side of the kitchen was a cozy dining room. If you turned to the left of the living room, you came to the hall that led to the large bathroom and a spacious bedroom with a walk-in closet. It really was obvious that Garcia had picked out all of the furniture and decorations to the apartment. It had her quirky touch of style that seemed to work wonders for this apartment.

Heading for the bathroom, Reid locked the door behind him and turned his attention to getting his shower ready. However, when he looked for soap, all he could find was five bottles of body wash, each a different scent or flavor than the last. He scowled at the obviously feminine selection, as well as the little yellow post-it note that said in Morgan's handwriting: "Garcia says: 'Boy Wonder, you are going to smell fine!'"

The scents all seemed like they had something to do with his stage name. There was warm vanilla sugar, cotton candy, something called Sweet Temptations, and a couple of others that seemed pretty similar to the rest. Reid ended up picking the one that read Caress' Evenly Gorgeous Body Wash that said it smelled like karmite butter and burnt brown sugar. Of course, the shampoos were no different, only four kinds of these, but he chose the cocoa butter scented one. Hopefully, these were the least feminine choices.

*~RxM~*~

Meanwhile, Morgan stood in the kitchen, his phone tucked into the crook between his ear and shoulder, pinched into place so that he could talk into the device as well as hear anything said from it while he cooked dinner. It was already five forty-five and Amber had planned to be there by six thirty. She hoped to get them to the club between seven and seven thirty, but she seemed certain it would be closer the latter time since she had "a mission to accomplish."

"My dear stud muffin, are you listening to me?"

Morgan shook his head, snapping his attention back to the present as he drained the spaghetti noodles that he'd just finished cooking. "Sorry, gorgeous, I got distracted. What were you saying?"

"Distracted, huh? Speaking of getting distracted, you know I want lots of juicy pictures of our boy genius, right? I've already enlisted Jayje and Emily for the job as well, so I should have plenty to fuel my passion for a while without having to resort to my lovely little Photoshop." Garcia chimed into the phone and Morgan let out a breathy laugh in response.

"Baby girl, you need to stop saying crazy things like that or people might think you have some stalker tendencies in that twisted but beautiful head of yours." Morgan said, returning the cooked noodles to the pot and adding his homemade tomato sauce to it. "Well, gorgeous, as much as I love listening to the sound of your voice, I have to check in with Hotch yet, so I'll have to let you go."

"Aww, okay. Be careful tonight, my chocolate Adonis."

"Always, baby girl, always." Morgan replied, before the phone lines clicked off. Immediately afterwards, he called Hotch while stirring the sauce into his noodles.

"Morgan," The stern man answered in greeting, before diving right into business. "Did you get the mics I left for you and Reid?"

"Yeah, I did. I have them in my pocket now, so I'll just have to wait to get Reid set up with his and we'll be set." The dark man said, already showered and dressed for their evening out. He had showered (with his own musk scented body wash for men) and shaved before he headed to the apartment set up for Reid, dressed in dark jeans and a tight-fitting black t-shirt, his leather jacket thrown over that as it would be chilly by the time they left the club that evening.

"Good. Does Reid know that you are going to be surveying the place for potential suspects?"

"Yeah, Hotch, I told him earlier when we left the club to come here." Morgan replied, scooping out the pasta he'd made into two bowls. They would have to eat fast, if they were going to be done before the troublesome trio arrived, ready to dress up the genius.

"Alright, we'll be listening in this evening."

"Right. Thanks, Hotch." The dark man said, before hanging up the phone, just as his pretty boy came down the hall. He'd never seen Reid looking so relaxed, his damp hair hanging loosely around his pale face and dressed in blue jeans and a cream-colored sweater, both of which seemed a bit tighter than something the genius would normally pick out, which led him to believe that the other had not picked these clothes, they were some of the ones delivered by Amber.

"None of my own clothes are in my closet." Reid grumbled, making a beeline for the coffeepot and pouring himself a cup. The sugar and creamer were already set out for him and hazel eyes flashed to him in gratitude before the genius mixed in a bit of creamer and a large amount of sugar, which made Morgan chuckle softly to himself.

"Of course not. You need to look the part. And, you know, I can definitely see why she gave you the stage name Sugar." Morgan said, leaning against the counter as Reid did the same, taking a sip from his mug before replying.

"Still, I wish it were something different." The man pouted, folding one arm around his stomach and used the other to bring the mug back to his full lips. This position made the male look even skinnier than usual, but the sweater and jeans gave the curve between his chest and his hips definition as well as a sexually attractive quality. The sweater also accentuated his long, delicate arms, while the jeans enhanced his mile long legs. The woman definitely knew how to pick out clothes that brought out the best physical attributes in people.

"Well, hurry up and eat. They should be here soon." Morgan said, turning his attention away from the boy genius and passing over a bowl of spaghetti.

~*~RxM~*~

Barely twenty minutes later, Amber, Angel, and Demon arrived with a rapid knock at the door.

"Okay, we have to work fast, people. Angel, Demon, I want you two to take Sugar to the living room and start getting his hair and make-up ready. Aidan, you're going to come with me to pick out what he's wearing tonight." Amber said, falling into complete business-mode as she marched through the apartment, Morgan following behind her hesitantly.

"What I'm wearing? Isn't this fine? And what make-up?" Reid questioned with wide hazel eyes, glancing between the two young men as each grabbed one of his hands and led him to the large couch in the living room.

"Ha! Yeah, right! You honestly didn't believe you'd be able to wear _this_ to the club tonight, did you?" Demon laughed as he tugged lightly on the sweater Reid was wearing. When he received a nod in return, the male gave a long-suffering sigh. "Oh Lord, we have a lot of work to do."

~*~RxM~*~

"So, 'Aidan,' how long have you been attracted to 'Sugar' in there?"

Morgan's head snapped up from the selection of pants he was looking at and to the woman that was thumbing her way through an assortment of shirts large enough to make a new store in that closet.

"Uh… what the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, please, Agent Morgan." Amber said, pausing in her search to glance at the well-built man. "I see the way you look at that beautiful genius. It's so obvious that you are majorly crushing on him!"

"You know what? I shouldn't even be having this conversation with you. Even if I did like him, it would be none of your business. And, I think you should know, I am one hell of a ladies' man." Morgan grunted, feeling the need to defend himself and protect his feelings towards his pretty boy.

"Oh, I'm sure you are. You must draw the attention of men and women alike from miles around. But, do you truly date any of them?" The nosy woman continued, obviously having no intention of letting the issue go. "Aha!" She said in triumph as she picked out a shirt and hung it on the door knob. "You don't have to answer that, Agent Morgan, but you should know that your chances of getting with him may be jeopardized during this case if you don't act fast. I hope you realize that because, at the club, he will be snatched up in a heartbeat. The cute, shy ones like that never last long."

~*~RxM~*~

"So, Sugar, how long have you been attracted to Aidan?"

"What?" Reid gasped, jerking his face out of the hands of Angel, who huffed in protest, and turning to Demon. "What do you mean?"

"Please! You are so obviously attracted to that man! Well, what isn't there to be attracted to? He is definitely tall, dark, and handsome, not to mention well-built." Demon continued as Angel tugged Reid's face back to face him so that he could continue doing the genius' make-up while the other did his hair. The make-up felt itchy going on and the brush tugged at Reid's hair, but he tried not to complain.

"I don't have feelings for him! I barely know the guy!" Reid defended, remembering the role he was playing. However, as he thought about it, Reid deflated a little bit. "Besides, even if I were attracted to him, I doubt he'd be even remotely attracted to me. I mean, look at me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Demon gasped, tugging Reid's face to look at him and causing Angel to throw up his hands in exasperation.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm too skinny, too lanky and bony, too clumsy, too-"

"Now, stop right there! You are beautiful, man! If I weren't attracted to the muscular and devious type, I would so totally have my way with that fine ass of yours." Demon said, chuckling as Reid's eyes widened and his face turned at least five shades of red. "Just ask Aidan how you look when he comes out. And, don't get me started on what Ryan obviously thinks of you."

"What do you mean?" Reid gulped, as Angel got back to working on his face and Demon returned to his hair, his face still burning furiously.

"After your lesson today, that man had some major tenting action going on in his pants and I don't think he was carrying a lethal weapon in there either." Demon explained casually, causing Reid to blush even more to the point that even his ears and neck were flushed. "Although, I guess you could say that what he has going on in those pants of his could be considered a lethal weapon." The other male snickered lustfully and Reid tilted his head as realization dawned on him.

"Do you like Ryan, Demon?"

"Like is a strong word. I am definitely physically attracted to him, but he is obviously not interested in my type." The other said matter-of-factly, which caused Reid's brows to furrow in confusion.

"What do you mean, your type?"

"Ryan likes the shy, timid, clumsy, beautiful guys… like you. I'm a bit more confident and out-spoken than he likes. Besides, he just recently got out of a relationship with Cheri, the little bookworm of the group." Demon explained, but left it at that.

"What happened?" Reid asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Cheri found that he preferred Clayton, one of the bouncers at the club." Angel piped in, stepping back to admire his handy-work. "Clayton had been secretly trying to get Cheri's attention for a while and he is incredibly sweet and protective of the kid. Rumor has it that Cheri couldn't handle being with Ryan anymore. Said he was too horny, too kinky, too rough-"

"Not that that is a bad thing." Demon smirked and Angel shook his head, leaving Reid to his own thoughts.

~*~RxM~*~

"Are you done yet?" Morgan called from the living room, glancing at his watch again. After picking out Reid's outfit, he had been sent to the other room while the troublesome trio prepped his boy genius in the bed room. He had been waiting for half an hour and every once in a while he heard strange noises, like a scuffle or whines of despair.

"Yes, yes, we're coming already!" Demon snapped, smoothing down his own hair as he strode into the room and plopped down on the couch next to Morgan. "Let me just say that that was exhausting though! I'd hate to see how he reacts when we dress him up in the clothes he's expected to dance in!" The male huffed, earning a curious look from Morgan. However, before he could ask, the other three stepped into the room and he felt his breath get caught somewhere between his lips and his lungs.

Standing before him was Reid, but looking very un-Reid-like. The tall, slender man was dressed in black, high-heeled boots and tight, dark jeans that hugged his thighs and ass nicely and flared around the boots at his feet. A pale stretch of skin showed between the low riding jeans and the cropped top, which fell short above his belly button and showed off his hip bones in a sexy way. The shirt was of corset design, with two slender black straps holding it up by wrapping around the back of his neck. Morgan was sure that if the kid turned around, he would see a large expanse of pale skin where the shirt didn't come up and over his shoulders in the back, surely showing off those sharp shoulder blades nicely. He was wearing several jelly bracelets on his left wrist, while only one was on his right wrist and read "Sweet Thang" in large capital letters. His mousy brown curls had been brushed out and trimmed so that they fell to just above his shoulders in soft, tousled waves. Finally, his lips were painted with a pink, glittery shade of gloss and his eyelids were dusted with a light pink eye shadow, while glitter shimmered over his face and the uncovered skin of his body.

As Morgan stared, Reid sucked in his bottom lip and began to nibble on it, causing Amber to elbow him in an effort to stop him from ruining his lip gloss. Eyes trailing back over the genius, Morgan was suddenly hit with an overwhelming desire for the other male. He could think of nothing he'd rather do than shove the lithe man up against the wall and rough him up. Fantasies flooded his mind of screwing the genius so hard the other couldn't form a single coherent thought, of pounding into that tight ass of his, of making him beg for release and then doing it all over again until his pretty boy couldn't even walk.

"I knew it! I knew this was an awful idea! That's it, I'm picking out what I wear now!" Reid huffed, turning and giving Morgan a perfect view of those pale shoulder blades and that round ass.

"No!" Morgan cried, before he could stop himself. Reid turned and looked at him, discomfort and nervousness screaming from those deep hazel orbs. "No, don't change. You look… you look really good, Sugar. You look… amazing." He trailed off, not even noticing as Demon smirked to himself and Amber and Angel high fived each other. All Morgan could see was the shy smile that passed over his pretty boy's lips and the gratitude shining in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! I think that bumps it up to "M" status, don't you? Like I've said, let me know if there is anything I need to change. Or, you know, if you just want to let me know what you think or if you have comments on the characters, feel free to hit me up. Thanks! Oh, and thanks to yducky for betaing this chapter for me!<strong>

**Oh, and just to let you all know, I start back for my last semester of college on the ninth, so after that, updates probably won't come as fast. I hope that I can continue to update at least once a week, but it is expected to be a hard semester. I figure I will be able to update more often towards the beginning of the semster, but I can't make any promises as the semester progresses. I just wanted to give you a heads up about that! I really hope that I don't fall out of sync or tune or whatever with this story, but school will come first and so I just can't predict what will happen. Anywho, thanks again! :)**


	5. Pour Some Sugar on Me

**Hey again, everyone! I know I just posted a chapter last night, but I felt the urge to write, so here is the next one! Hopefully this will make up for how slow I might be in updating once school starts back up...**

**Now, just some heads up, I don't know how to write a dance scene very effectively, so I'm worried it may be somewhat lacking. If you have any suggestions on how to do better with that, please feel free to share that knowledge! Once again, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, faves, and adding this to your story alerts! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Undercover "Sugar"<strong>

_Chapter 5: Pour Some Sugar on Me_

The drive to the club was relatively uneventful and Morgan had managed to slip Reid his mic before they'd left. When they pulled up to The Inferno, there was a line formed outside of the club and down the street. Morgan whistled low in awe, somehow never realizing how much business this place got, especially since it served the more wealthy men and women of the city. The SUV pulled around to the back and the group entered through the back door.

Even from outside, one could tell that the place was throbbing with energy. Now, on the inside, Morgan found himself amazed. When they reached the front room of the establishment, a wave of heads greeted their eyes. Some people, males and females alike, sat at the tables around the multiple catwalk-like stages, watching the dancers with lust, amazement, or a variety of other emotions. Of course, there were multiple rooms for the clients to occupy, this one was just the main room. There were other smaller rooms where they could watch the dancers, but in here as well as other rooms, there was a dance floor for the clients to move their own bodies to the beat of the music. Then, there was the long stretch of a bar located to one side of the room, with waiters bustling back and forth from the bar, which led back to a kitchen. The music was loud, but not overwhelmingly so, and it had a good rhythm.

Despite their investigating this case, none of the team had ever had the opportunity to come and see the club while it was at its most active. Suddenly, a hand clapped onto Morgan and Reid's shoulders and both men looked back to see Dante, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Boys, so glad you could make it! And, Sugar, you are looking very nice!" Dante complimented, his eyes traveling quickly over the lithe male. "Come on, I want to introduce you two to a couple of people." With that, Dante started making his way through the crowd, leaving Reid and Morgan to catch up.

First, they approached several of the entrances and exits, each male being introduced to the different bouncers. All of the men were large and built, their muscles bulging, but they were all very polite as they greeted the two newcomers. It surprised Reid that so many of the bouncers gave the two agents so many words of encouragement and they seemed thoroughly pleased that they were working at The Inferno. They met Clayton, the man that was now in a relationship with Cheri, and they also met Darren, who had been Andrew's boyfriend.

Then, Dante led them through the room, introducing the two males to very important clients, some of the dancers that weren't on stage for the time being, and many other people that Morgan was sure to forget. Finally, they made their way to the bar.

"And, last, but certainly not least, I'd like to introduce you two to my twin brother. Aidan, Sugar, this is my brother, Drake, who is also the bartender here. Drake, these are our two newest employees, Sugar and Aidan." Dante introduced, smiling brightly. The man behind the counter did not seem to share his brother's sunny disposition. In fact, he seemed almost cold. Drake was a tall man, the same height as Dante, but built more like a linebacker. The man had enough muscle mass to be a bouncer and his own black hair was long and swept into a low ponytail. He wore a black dress shirt with the top three buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up, exposing the tattoo on his right forearm. The man had three piercings in one ear and two in the other. His lips were set in a tight line, but he managed a small smile at Reid as he inclined his head to the two agents in greeting.

Once they had met everyone, Dante left them to talk with some important clients. Morgan turned to Reid as the two were left by the bar, the club so busy tonight that people occasionally bumped into the two agents. "Well, I suppose now we can get down to business. Split up and search for clues?" Morgan grinned, reminding him of the old Scooby Doo episodes he would watch as a child. Reid simply nodded rather than trying to talk over the music, not showing any sign that he caught the significance behind the phrase that Morgan had said. The well built man shook his head, thinking that he would definitely have to steal Reid away one weekend and make him watch every episode of Scooby Doo that he could find. That show was classic!

Reid flashed a nervous smile at Morgan before turning and wandering off through the crowd. He'd been headed in the direction of the center stage, but before he reached it, a firm hand grasped his arm. Whipping around, Reid found himself facing one of the clients he'd been introduced to earlier. The man was supposed to be a very prestigious client; he was in his late twenties or early thirties yet he already owned his own business and possessed millions of dollars. He was maybe only an inch taller than Reid himself, but the man had a predatory appearance to him. His eyes seemed to be ever alert and calculating, while the grin on his face conveyed the cocky attitude of a man who was used to getting what he wanted.

"Sugar, it's good to see you again. I was actually wondering, would you like to dance?" The man, Michael, asked, never releasing his grip on Reid's arm. Reid hesitated slightly, glancing around to spot Morgan chatting with a couple of other guys. Right, he had a job to do and he needed to remain in character while undercover. Even if it wasn't something he would do himself, it was something Sugar would do.

"I would love to." Reid replied, flashing a smile to the man as he fell into the persona of Sugar. The man grinned even more, giving him a shark-like quality as his hand slid to Reid's and he pulled the young agent out onto the dance floor.

The music was pumping as they stepped onto it and the floor was rather crowded. Before Reid knew what was happening, he found himself with his back pressed up against Michael's chest, the other's hands sliding down to rest on his waist as the man began to sway with the rhythm. Swallowing his anxiety and reminding himself again that he needed to remain in character, the agent began to sway his own hips in time with Michael's. The first time the man behind him thrust his hips against Spencer's ass, Reid was ready to walk away if it weren't for the tightened grip on his hips.

Suddenly, Reid got the distinct feeling that he was being watched. Looking up, he immediately caught the eyes of the one watching him, Drake. The man's entire demeanor had changed since their earlier introduction. His stance was controlled and calm, but the man's eyes completely changed him now. They were incredibly predatory as they gazed back at Reid and Drake flashed him a grin that seemed to be nothing short of lustful. Spencer swallowed, as he tore his eyes away. How was it that he seemed to suddenly catch all of these guys' attention once he was no longer at Morgan's side?

"Excuse me, mind if I join you?" A voice broke into his thoughts and he looked back to see the third alpha-type male that he'd come across in the past fifteen minutes.

"Please do." Michael replied, his voice a bit deeper than it was before and Spencer was again tempted to walk away. However, now, it wasn't just the hands on his hips that kept him from leaving, it was also the wall of a man that had stepped up to his front. The new man was one that Reid hadn't been introduced to and Reid quickly looked over the man for any signs of danger. He was just as tall as himself, but his build was only slightly less muscular than Morgan's. The man had skin that was darker than his co-worker's and his hair was styled into long dreadlocks that were tied together into a low ponytail. He flashed a grin at Reid as he pressed himself ever closer to the thin male.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. The name is Liam." He said, a distinct accent giving his voice a smooth and lilting quality.

"Sugar. I'm the new dancer here." Reid replied, holding his hand out to the man that was really too close to deliver a proper handshake. Instead, the man flashed him another brilliant grin, before catching Reid's slender hand in his own large one and raising it to dark lips to press a gentle kiss to the pale knuckles. Spencer's face immediately flushed and the man chuckled huskily, before focusing on why he had stepped up to the duo in the first place.

It was only a matter of moments before Reid found himself sandwiched between the two men, each pressed flush against him and moving him how they liked. He could feel one man's erection grinding into his ass and the other's teasing his own half erect cock through his jeans. Reid's face was probably so red that it resembled a tomato as Michael's hands continued to grip his hips and Liam's hands went to Reid's face. One large hand slid to the nape of Spencer's neck and the other lightly gripped Reid's chin.

"Okay, fellas, back off. In case you didn't remember, you are still in public and if you continued to try having sex with Sugar with your clothes on, I may just have to kick you out." A familiar voice spoke firmly nearby and Reid nearly released a sob of relief at that sweet, sweet voice. Immediately, Liam backed off, obviously not wanting to deal with what looked to be a somewhat ticked off Morgan. Michael, however, seemed to only grip Reid's hips tighter.

"Hey, man, I don't know who you think you are, but why don't you fuck off. This sex kitten is taken." The man growled and Reid could not squelch the indignant squeak that left his lips. Twisting in the man's hands, Reid glared at Michael, reaching to pry the hands off of him.

"I most certainly am not taken and I don't like it when someone develops that attitude towards me, so I think it would be best if you found someone else to dance with this evening." Reid said evenly, causing Michael to gape at him. Casting a glare at Morgan, the man slowly backed off and wandered away. As soon as he was far enough away, Reid deflated, his confident attitude leaving him immediately. Morgan grabbed his arm and tugged him gently towards the doors to the back of the club.

Once they'd made it to the lounge, Morgan sat Reid down and gripped the younger agent's face in both hands as he crouched before him. "Hey, kid, you okay?" The man asked, a worried expression clouding his handsome features. Reid just stared in surprise at his co-worker for a moment, before giving a shy smile and nodding.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing happened really, but thank you for stepping in when you did. I have the distinct impression I was about to have my mouth assaulted." Reid chuckled, shaking his head as he looked at his friend.

"No problem, Pretty Boy. I want you to be careful out there though. Things could've gotten ugly real fast." Morgan said, smoothing Reid's sweat-dampened locks from his forehead before resting on his haunches.

"I'll try to remember that, Morgan, thanks." Reid laughed it off, trying to overlook the feeling of inadequacy. However, Morgan was right and it left the young agent with a feeling of helplessness. He didn't want Morgan feeling like he had to constantly watch out for him. He wanted Morgan to think that he could stand up for himself.

"Well, do you think you are ready to get back out there or do you need a few minutes?" The dark man asked, worry still tracing his features and Reid smiled reassuringly.

"No, I'm fine. I'll be more careful." He said, nodding in encouragement. His friend seemed to take this as enough evidence that he was well enough to return to the busier part of the club. Both agents rose and, sharing one more smile, they returned to the action they were supposed to be monitoring.

~*~RxM~*~

It was two thirty in the morning before they returned to the apartment Reid was supposed to be living in and Morgan felt exhausted, even a bit tipsy. If he was tipsy, Reid should've been half dead with how many drink offers he'd gotten. He probably would be well past drunk if he'd actually taken any of those men up on their offers, but he hadn't. Instead, Morgan wasn't surprised to learn that Reid had found a full pot of coffee that was all his for the taking. By now, Reid had had so much coffee, he seemed as hyped up as the Energizer Bunny. Luckily, he was not overwhelmed with too much unwanted attention for the evening. Sure, he got flirted with and he danced a bit more, but it wasn't like the incident Morgan had had to break up. His Pretty Boy seemed to keep a fine handle on things for the rest of the evening, something that Morgan admired about the other.

"… And another thing! This 'Sweet Thang' bracelet… how do they believe that misspelling a word will make it more appealing to use as a derogatory nickname?" Reid continued, his voice rushed as he persisted in the talk he'd been giving Morgan for about the past five minutes, in all the time it took to get from the club and back to the apartment. "Thank goodness we are back! I am so ready to throw these shoes into the closest garbage disposal." The lithe male added, pausing to lean against the back of the couch as he removed the high-heeled boots he'd been wearing. Morgan was surprised the kid had kept them on for the hours they were at the club.

However, as Reid removed the second shoe, balancing on one leg as he struggled to pull it off, the lithe man suddenly lost his balance and started tipping to the side. Morgan stepped forward quickly as Reid lost balance from his perch against the couch, instinctively reaching out to save the other man. Two dark hands shot out to protectively grab Reid's hips, steadying the clumsy man as he stepped closer.

Now, they were pressed against one another, Reid sandwiched between Morgan and the back of the couch. Hazel eyes immediately caught the dark brown orbs of the dark skinned agent, confusion and excitement dancing in the skinny male's eyes. Their breaths mingled, Derek's smelling of alcohol and Spencer's of coffee. Reid swallowed nervously, his eyes darting down to Morgan's lips, causing those lips to twitch up into a smirk.

Later, Morgan would blame what he did next on the alcohol and he wouldn't admit that he never did these things when he was just a little tipsy. As Reid brought his eyes back to Morgan's, the dark man leaned in so that his lips brushed against his Pretty Boy's ear. "Pretty Boy, I hope you remembered to save the last dance for me tonight." Derek whispered, his breath ghosting across Spencer's ear and causing a shiver to race up the genius' spine.

"Wh-What?" Reid asked, his hands moving to rest on Morgan's biceps as the other leaned even closer.

"You heard me. Show me some of those moves you learned today." Derek chuckled huskily, his hands giving Spencer's hips a gentle squeeze that caused the other to gasp. Leaning forward, Morgan managed to find the remote to the stereo system set up under the television and clicked it on to the station he'd been listening to before this crazy evening began. Catching a whiff of the other man, Morgan sighed with pleasure. "You smell very good… just about good enough to eat. Maybe Garcia should pick out your body wash more often."

He was surprised as he felt hesitant hands wrap loosely around his neck and a slow song came over the radio. Glancing back at the thin man in his arms, he was pleased to see that all traces of anxiety had left and all that was left was joy and… something Morgan couldn't put his finger on. Reid's lips twitched up into a soft smile and he nodded his encouragement to the dark agent.

Derek slipped his arms around Spencer's waist, drawing him even closer, and slowly began to move his hips in rhythm with the music. Reid did as well and soon they were slow dancing their way around the room. Morgan sighed happily as he held his Pretty Boy close; this felt so right, it felt so good to finally be able to hold the other agent like this. Reid was also more than pleased with the situation as he relaxed in Morgan's arms. A small smile remained on his lips as he savored this moment, but he wanted to say something that was nagging him. Looking up into Derek's eyes, Reid smiled a bit more, determined to get this off of his mind.

"Always, Derek. I will always save the last dance for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Did anyone else catch that last scene was written with the song "Save the Last Dance for Me" by Michael Buble in mind? I love that song! <strong>

**I hope this chapter wasn't too abrupt or fast. I'm worried I may have rushed Derek's and Spencer's feelings for each other a little bit, but I felt that I needed to start adding some romance action between those two soon. It's already chapter five, for goodness' sake! **

**Please let me know if there is anything I need to work on! Thank you again and I hope to get some more out soon! ;)**


	6. Sweet like Chocolate

**Hello again! Here is chapter 6, and I just wanted to throw out a forewarning... THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMEXY, EROTIC DANCING PERFORMED BY THE ONE AND ONLY DOCTOR SPENCER REID! ;D Unfortunately, I don't know how well I wrote the dance scene. Like I said, I seem to have problems writing those, it just seems like something that you see or picture. Anywho, I'm sorry if it came out sounding blunt or awkward, but I tried and would love any feedback or advice!**

**So sorry! _Daiz_ brought up the issue of whether or not they were wearing their mics when all of that happened after their night at the club and I completely forgot! Even my beta reminded me about that and I completely forgot to change it! I meant to inform you that they had taken off their mics in the car! *bangs head on closest hard, vertical object***

**Thanks again, yducky, for being my beta for this chapter and also for the lecture material!**

* * *

><p><strong>Undercover "Sugar"<strong>

_Chapter 6: Sweet like Chocolate_

A week had passed since that night at the club and neither Reid nor Morgan brought up the topic of their dance that evening. Reid believed that Morgan truly forgot, chalking it up to him possibly being drunk, and Morgan trying to will his mind to forget that he had truly suffered a lapse of judgment and could've possibly ruined the friendship between the two co-workers. The only thing was… Morgan couldn't forget how nice it felt for his Pretty Boy to be pulled up against him, their bodies touching so intimately. Little did he know that Spencer also couldn't forget how it felt to be wrapped in the arms of the man he secretly loved.

Of course, since a week had passed, the body of another victim was discovered and another dancer was taken.

After they found the latest victim, Reid had been forced to start practicing almost non-stop. He barely paused long enough to let himself eat and sometimes Morgan had to force him to take a break to sleep, lest he find the younger agent passed out in one of the booths again. It had been fascinating to watch Reid get better and better with his dancing, perfecting his moves until he seemed born to do this. The fact that Reid caught on so fast and practiced a lot surprised Ryan because it made it possible for Spencer to shorten his required training period to only one week. Generally, training at the club took two to three weeks, but it was agreed that the process would be sped up for Reid and he had definitely proven that he could learn as fast as they had required him to.

However, this week, he would have to start performing publicly. Actually, tonight was his audition of sorts. Before each performer was permitted to dance for paying clients, they had to perform in front of all of the employees at the club. This was to ensure that the young man or woman would not get stage fright when it really mattered. So, if the dancer got stage fright in front of their fellow co-workers at the club, then they knew it would take a bit more work before that person would be able to perform in front of the club's clientele. Unfortunately, they didn't have time for Reid to have stage fright- tonight he had to pass this test so he could start performing as soon as possible. It was their goal for the unsub to target Reid and not one of the other employees of the club, so that hopefully no one else died.

Now, Morgan was sitting at the front table with Dante, Amber, Ryan, Angel, and Demon, waiting for Reid to step out and perform. Behind him, the club was filled with other employees, patient as they knew what it was like to dance in front of an audience for the first time. Derek only wished he could go into the back and encourage his Pretty Boy that he could do this one last time.

~*~ RxM ~*~

Back stage, Reid really wished Morgan was there to tell him again that he could do this.

For what felt like the millionth time, Spencer peeked through the curtains that looked out into the audience, before quickly backing away. He didn't need to be caught doing that and get in trouble, that would be just the perfect ending to such a freakin' awesome day. For what felt like the billionth time, the genius pulled on the short shorts that hugged his ass so tight and made him wonder if he would ever be able to develop an erection again with how painfully they constrained his very sensitive manhood.

Reid looked down at what he couldn't believe he was forced to wear once again. The shorts were black and so short that he sometimes wondered that, if he bent, his ass would stick out. That thought was truly disturbing. They had rainbow colored suspenders attached for what seemed like no reason because they were hanging down off of the shorts and would swing around his legs as they crossed from back to front. He was stuck in knee high black boots again with heels he couldn't believe he'd learned to dance in; the boots laced up in a way that gave it a sort of military or army boot style. He also wore a red tank top that hugged his torso tightly and cut off just above his belly button once again. The shirt, unfortunately to him, read in large glittery and flowing letters "Do you take Sugar?" and had a picture of sugar cubes as well as other sweets below it. Reid wore edible candy bracelets decorating his left wrist, a wide jelly bracelet on his right that read "I Want Candy" and song lyrics in smaller font on it, as well as a candy necklace with a large candy heart at the end. His silky brown locks had been straightened and fell around his face in a wave, while his eyelids seemed to be painted with red shadow and glitter.

He no longer had time to worry about what he looked like though as the music started, the beat already so familiar to him since he practiced to it a lot now. It was a remix of the song "Sweet Like Chocolate" by Shanks & Bigfoot, the remix giving the usually mellow tune a faster pace that made it perfect to dance to. The music thrummed out of the speakers, and Spencer closed his eyes to enjoy the sound for just a moment. As soon as the lyrics started in, he stepped out onto the stage.

He'd thought that when he walked out, his nervousness would flee him as he did something that now seemed so natural. However, that didn't seem to be the case as Reid nearly tripped over his own feet when he noticed all the people sitting in the audience. Swallowing thickly, the genius attempted to walk with confidence he didn't feel to the end of the stage and to the pole that was waiting for him. Grabbing the cold metal, Spencer swung himself around it like he'd learned, wrapping one long leg around it as he went and holding himself upright with a hand gripping the pole.

As the song progressed, he moved into all the positions he'd learned, but something didn't seem right. He wasn't even halfway through his performance when he noticed Ryan shaking his head. Before he could wonder what was causing his instructor to show such a sign of obvious frustration, the man stood from his seat and the music stopped immediately. "No, no, no! This isn't right!" The man stated and Reid forced the gulp down his throat. Straightening up, Reid watched the man pace for a few moments. "Don't get me wrong, you are executing all the moves correctly but there is no feeling in the way you are dancing. It almost seems… robotic."

Reid clasped his hands in front of him, the black fingernail polish on his nails glinting in the stage lighting as he looked down, appearing to Morgan like a scolded schoolboy. The submissive posture of his Pretty Boy made Morgan want to punch Ryan's lights out, but instead he clenched his jaw tight and remained in his seat. "Sugar… I know it is weird performing in front of so many people, but… you've been doing such a good job. What happened?" The man with the accent asked, looking confused.

"Hey, Coach, I got an idea. Just sit back and relax, Angel and I will fix this." Demon spoke up suddenly, grabbing a confused looking Angel's hand and leading the blonde male towards the curtains that led back stage, leaving Reid to follow like an obedient puppy. Casting one last look over his shoulder, Spencer disappeared behind the curtains to consult with the other two dancers.

"Sugar, don't worry, we'll fix this. You haven't blown your chances yet." Demon said enthusiastically with Angel nodding next to him, all confusion gone which led Spencer to believe that Demon had shared his ideas with the other already. "You know what was different in practice?"

"Uh… there weren't as many people. Just me and Ryan and sometimes Aidan." Reid shrugged, not sure where the other was going with this.

"Exactly! I noticed that when Aidan was around, you seemed to dance your best. It was like you were showing off just for him!" Demon smirked, clearly pleased with himself as Reid blushed six shades of red in his embarrassment. "And, when he wasn't around, you seemed to dance with your eyes closed more often than not. Kinda like you were imagining that he was there." The other continued, clearly not noticing how uncomfortable he was making the genius.

"So, all you have to do now is dance with the pole as if you were dancing with Aidan." Angel said, adding his thoughts to the plan.

"Or, close your eyes and pretend it is only you and Aidan in the room. That you are performing just for him late at night, trying to get him hot and heavy for you in public." Demon added, his eyes getting a far off quality to them as he stared into space, a dreamy yet lustful smile crossing his black lips.

To these suggestions, Reid only blushed more, but managed a nod in response. At this point, anything would help and the more advice he had, the better he felt about it. "Awesome!" Both young men said excitedly, high-fiving each other. Both dancers gave Reid an encouraging smile and a pat on the back, before exiting through the curtains.

A few moments later, the music started up again and Reid took a few deep breaths to steady himself. The lyrics started up again and Reid stepped out, eyes focusing immediately on the tall, dark man sitting in front of the stage. A nervous smile flashed across Reid's lips, before he grabbed the pole more securely and closed his eyes.

He allowed his mind to drift to a different place, a different time, a different setting. Spencer imagined that it was his friend, his co-worker, his Derek that he was dancing for and not audience of his "co-workers" beyond his eyelids. A smile crossed his lips as he imagined the black man's warm and naked form before him, eagerly waiting for a show just for him as Reid's own imagination worked wonders. He was in the club, but it was empty of anyone and the song was playing softly in the background. The lights were all down except the one focused on the stage he was on and enough light shined for him to see Derek sitting by himself at the table just in front of the stage. A lustful and predatory look had come to his eyes, and the dark man leaned forward in his excitement for his own personal show. For only the imaginary Derek, he swung around the pole again, one of his long legs sliding around the pole and one of his pale arms holding him up (he had personally been reading up on pole dancing and the different moves associated with it; this one was called the Ankle Spin).

Dancing with the pole but imagining it was only for the man sitting so close to the stage, Spencer reached over his head and grasped the pole in both hands, arching his back away from it and slid down it slowly, grinding his ass back into it teasingly on his way down. On his way back up, he turned to face the pole and did what he read was called The Wave. Gripping the pole in one hand, he undulated his body as he slid back up the pole, giving it a wave-like motion.

Once back up, he spun around the pole again, almost lazily. He continued to stroll around the pole, but picked up the pace, working up the momentum to kick off and thrust himself in the air, gripping the pole in both hands and wrapping his legs loosely around it. He spun around it like this until he landed on the ground in a crouching position; he then turned and rose back up as he thrust his ass out into what he imagined was his audience of one, tossing a mischievous grin over his shoulder as he did so.

Facing the pole again, he again gripped it in both hands and made like he was kicking his left leg out at the pole. However, this was just to give Spencer the momentum to spin himself backwards, wrapping one leg around the pole and spinning down it backwards, both hands gripping the pole over his head. He rose back to full height in a motion that made him thrust at the pole as he went, turning his head to the side for his hair to fall and frame his face perfectly.

Then, the genius walked over to face his audience, slipping the candy necklace into his mouth as he moved and nibbling on it. He took to imagining just one person in front of him as he slid his hands down his torso, moving to crouch with his legs spread. His hands moved to the front of his thighs and he tossed his head back, exposing his throat and bringing his hands back up his body to raise them over his head. Grinning, he turned and strode back to the pole, swaying his hips to and fro in a very cat-like motion. He grabbed the pole in both hands, kicking off the ground as he went and bringing his knees to grip either side of the pole gently. He spun around the pole like this until he landed back on his feet, rising back up again while thrusting his ass to his audience.

Spencer's next move was to wrap both hands around the pole and thrust himself around it, spreading his legs out to either side of the pole and giving his audience a good view of his pale inner thighs. Finally, he came to the last part of his act. Moving forward, Reid gripped the pole in both hands once again and kicked off from the ground. He braced the back of one ankle against the pole and spun around with his other leg stretched behind him. Before he could be spun to the ground, he wrapped his other leg around the pole and hoisted himself back up with his arms, spinning faster around the pole as he went and eventually kicking off to land smoothly on his feet.

Reid was brought out of his erotic fantasy when an eruption of applause broke into his thoughts. Snapping his eyes open, Reid found the room applauding with enthusiasm and excitement, pleased with his performance. His eyes roamed the room, taking in his overjoyed co-workers before moving to the table up front. Amber and Dante were standing and clapping loudly, while Angel and Demon were grinning with secret triumph. Ryan was nodding and grinning as he clapped, but Reid turned his attention to the last man at the table. Derek had also stood by now and was applauding with a huge, wicked grin on his face. When Spencer caught his eye, Morgan nodded in encouragement, winking at his co-worker and causing the younger agent to blush.

"Very good, Sugar, very good. With that performance, I think you are ready to perform." Ryan was saying, and that was enough to cause Reid to grin himself. Thank the Lord he had passed this test! It meant they were one step closer to catching their unsub.

~*~RxM~*~

"So, Pretty Boy, you know I gotta ask. What did those two say to you to get you to come out and dance like… _that_?" Morgan asked once they arrived back at the apartment Reid was living in for the case. They had been back for quite a while, long enough for each to shower in their own apartments and for Morgan to forward the pictures he'd secretly taken of Reid dancing to Garcia. Now, they were both sitting in Reid's apartment, the other holding a fresh cup of coffee and curled up with a book while Morgan had flipped on the television. Reid had changed out of his sexy clothes and was now dressed in green, black, and silver plaid pajama pants that hung somewhat loosely on him and a light gray hoodie that had written in glittery letters, "Your Love is My Drug" with what looked like the Drink Me bottle from Alice in Wonderland beneath them. He had taken out his contacts and was wearing his thick framed glasses, while his hair still hung damp around his pale face.

Morgan's mind flashed back to the image of Spencer walking out on stage and fixing him with such a heated look that Morgan was surprised he didn't burst into flames from it. It seemed like a look of lust, confidence, and pleasure, but the smile Reid had flashed him before he started dancing was one that was totally timid. What spiked his curiosity also was the fact that Reid had come out on stage blushing like mad right after Angel and Demon had returned to the table, both grinning like the Cheshire cat.

After that, the way Reid had danced was… simply unforgettable. He had moved so gracefully and he danced so fluidly; it was remarkably different from the shy, clumsy, cute Reid that he was used to. Different, but not in a bad way, that was for sure. Normally, his Pretty Boy unintentionally doing the sexiest things got him all hot and bothered, but Morgan knew that if Reid did those things on purpose just to tease the dark male… he was doomed. He just wouldn't be able to control himself. Morgan shivered at the thought, but turned his attention to the young male sitting on the loveseat opposite of the couch he was on.

Now, Derek noticed that his question had caused that fabulous blush to color Reid's cheeks once again and the genius was chewing his lower lip in thought. "Uh… I would really prefer not to talk about it." The other said, shifting on the couch he sat on so that his legs were pulled up to his chest. He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and looked back to his book, as if he really thought the subject would be dropped that easily.

"Nuh-uh, Pretty Boy. The fact that you don't want to tell me only makes me want to know more." Morgan teased with a devious grin on his face, his eyes sparking with mischief as he got an idea. Getting up and striding towards the weary genius, Derek paused before launching himself forward and tickling

Spencer mercilessly.

"AHHH! Oh God, Morgan, stop!" The kid howled, kicking his feet as he laughed and attempting to pry the dark man's hands off of him. This only caused the more muscular agent to grin and tickle the skinny man more, expertly avoiding the flailing limbs.

"Tell me, kid. Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Morgan chanted, laughing as he saw tears of laughter streak down the pale face. Reid hiccupped with laughter, struggling to breathe and shaking his head. "I'm not gonna stop until you tell me." Derek warned, leaning over the other male and continuing to run his hands over the other's side while tickling him.

"Okay, okay! Just stop! Please, stop!" Reid cried and Morgan reluctantly stopped, crouching over the other male and panting from his own laughter. The sight before him almost seemed sexual; Reid lay sprawled beneath him, pinned down by his own muscular body. His pale face was flushed from lack of oxygen, his lips curved into a humor-filled smile as he panted laboriously, and his eyes closed while he tried to catch his breath. His hair lay sprawled around his head and one of his knees raised just behind Derek's own ass.

It seemed to steal Derek's breath when the kid finally caught his own and looked up at him, hazel eyes sparkling and cheeks still flushed as he smiled such a sweet, sweet smile. Shaking his head from the thoughts of ravishing the male below him, Morgan smiled back and pulled off of the other to sit next to him on the couch. "Okay, now out with it."

"Actually, when you tickle someone it stimulates the touch receptors and the free nerve endings in the skin." Morgan blinked, not expecting the lecture that came out of his Pretty Boy's mouth. But, there it was, spewing knowledge as per usual when the genius was nervous about something. "The free nerve endings stimulate the pain receptors. So, technically, the act of tickling someone can be used as a form of torture. That is why a person will fight so aggressively, cry, and kick when they are being tickled, to stop the torment. However, the person laughs as a way to release the pressure the tickling causes and-"

"Reid." Derek said softly, but firmly and it was enough to get the thin man beside him to stop talking and stare at him expectantly. "No more facts. You are stalling. Now, come on. Tell me what Angel and Demon did or said to get you to dance like you did."

Reid's smile faltered and he glanced down at his lap, cheeks flushing back to fire engine red. "We-Well, they just told me t-to… think about… the o-one I w-would like to b-be d-dancing for." He said softly, not looking at Derek as he did. "They told me… to imagine I was… d-dancing f-for… you." By now, his words were coming out in almost a whisper and Morgan's eyes widened when he realized what the genius was saying.

Pausing for a few moments to process this information, Derek finally reached out and gently gripped Reid's chin in one of his hands. Tugging softly, he made the genius look up into his eyes and smiled at him reassuringly. "Really?" He asked gently, as if afraid that raising his voice would scare the kid away; as if the kid were some timid prey species. All the other could manage was a nod in return and Morgan's face broke into a grin. "Well, I like that. I like it a lot." He said, before leaning forward and crushing his lips against the genius' soft, full lips.

* * *

><p><strong>And, end of chapter 6, because I am evil like that! I'm thinking chapter 7 will contain some smut... but you'll just have to wait and see!<strong>

**This may be the last update I get to before returning to school... not sure yet though... Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Sugar Me Sweet

**Wow, thank you all so much for the amazing support! I honestly never imagined this much awesome feedback when I came up with this story, but I'm really glad it is so well-liked! Thank you all for your favorites, reviews, and adding this to your story alerts. I really want to thank _The eyes behind the lens, Rayne McKenna, Livion, xXevanderXx, and Akuro 13_ for the awesome reviews! Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out, but, as I said, classes started back up. I can't promise anything, but I'll try to get up a chapter each week. Anywho, enjoy!**

_RECAP: Pausing for a few moments to process this information, Derek finally reached out and gently gripped Reid's chin in one of his hands. Tugging softly, he made the genius look up into his eyes and smiled at him reassuringly. "Really?" He asked gently, as if afraid that raising his voice would scare the kid away; as if the kid were some timid prey species. All the other could manage was a nod in return and Morgan's face broke into a grin. "Well, I like that. I like it a lot." He said, before leaning forward and crushing his lips against the genius' soft, full lips._

**Now, let the Smut Fest begin! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Undercover "Sugar"<strong>

_Chapter 7: Sugar Me Sweet_

It didn't take but a few moments before the genius responded to the kiss. As he pushed his lips back against Morgan's, he could feel the other man smirk against his lips. The dark agent's hand dropped from his chin and proceeded to rest both hands on the younger agent's hips lightly, as if afraid that going too fast would scare the other away. Reid reached forward and cupped Morgan's face in both of his hands, tugging the man's face closer and moving his lips against it.

The other grunted approvingly into the kiss, before slipping his tongue out to trace Spencer's lips. Reid's mouth fell open in an appreciative gasp and Morgan's tongue rushed forward, invading the hot cavern and claiming it like Reid had never experienced before. Groaning into the kiss, Reid's hands slipped from the other's face and first felt over the familiar bald head, before coming down to wrap around Morgan's neck.

Derek stroked his tongue against Reid's, tangling up in it and enticing the other male to engage in this dance of dominance. Of course, that didn't last long, but Morgan continued to trace every space in Reid's mouth until the genius was sure he could make a map of it.

Finally, they had to pull back for air, both panting as if they had been at the gym for an hour, Derek's forehead resting against Spencer's. Reid felt like his heart was pounding so hard, it might burst from his chest. Well, except he knew that couldn't happen, but he was sure that if it could, this is what it would feel like. However, he was concerned about a couple of matters. Morgan leaned in for another kiss, but Reid turned his face away.

"Pretty Boy? You okay?" Derek asked and Reid instantly felt guilty for causing that worried tone to enter the man's otherwise deep, seductive voice.

"Y-Yeah! I mean, I'm fine! And, I want to do this!" Reid answered quickly, noticing the look on Morgan's face that the other might be thinking that Reid was no longer interested in him. "I want to do this with you. Only you. But… I think we should talk about this first. I… I don't want this to be a one time thing." The genius said softly, the meaning behind his words clear, even if he didn't say them. _'If all you want is a one night stand, you might as well leave now.'_

"I don't want this to be a one time deal either, Spence." Morgan replied softly, a warm smile spreading over his lips as Reid shivered from the man's deep voice finally saying his first name. "I don't want that with you. I… I have to be honest with you. I've been in love with you for years now. I want so much more than a one night stand with you… I want a real relationship."

Reid blinked wide, deer-in-the-headlight eyes at Morgan, his lips parted slightly in his surprise at the words he wouldn't believe if he hadn't just heard them come from those kiss swollen lips. Suddenly, Reid's entire face broke into a smile of pure joy, his eyes sparkling as he looked at the man before him. "R-Really? Are you sure you want that?" He asked, not able to trust those words completely, but overjoyed nonetheless.

"Yes, I really do. That is, if you want that." Morgan replied, his lips smiling but his eyes holding a hint of hesitation, as if wondering what Reid would say to that.

In response, Reid surged forward and crashed his lips to Morgan's, hands grasping the man's face and kissing him with all the emotions he'd been keeping secret from this attractive man. Before Morgan could respond, Reid pulled back, a wide, deliriously happy grin on his face, hovering only a couple of inches from Morgan's own face.

Derek was captivated by the raw emotions in Spencer's eyes and shocked when tears started cascading down those pale cheeks. "I want that! I really, really want that, too, Derek!" Reid sniffed, leaning in to place fast, gentle kisses over Derek's face. Derek grinned, grabbing the genius' face gently to still it and crashing his lips to the pair that belonged to the man he loved. Reid was not hesitant this time, wrapping his arms around Morgan's neck and pulling the man closer.

In a swift move, Morgan leaned down and scooped the slender male up into his arms, bridal style. Their lips broke apart as he stood, Reid squeaking in his shock and clinging a bit more tightly to Morgan. Derek just grinned down at the other mischievously before turning and heading to the bedroom with his lover in his arms.

Once in the bedroom, Derek gently laid Spencer on the king-sized bed. Leaning in, Morgan lovingly and passionately kissed his Pretty Boy, Reid pushing back into the kiss and returning it just as lovingly. When Morgan nipped at the plump bottom lip, Reid readily opened his mouth to the other, while the larger man's hands ran over the clothed figure before him. Pulling back, Derek panted and felt heat rush to his groin at the sight of the desire in the other's wide hazel eyes. "I want you so bad right now, Pretty Boy." Derek whispered huskily, diving in to nip and suck at Reid's long, pale neck.

"Then, take me, Derek." Spencer gasped, enjoying the feel of the man's sharp teeth and warm mouth ravishing his throat. He reached up in a moment of realization and removed his glasses, stretching out to place them on the night stand next to his bed. Then, in a fast and powerful move Morgan wasn't expecting, Reid rolled them both over so that he was straddling the dark man's strong hips.

Morgan groaned, his fully erect cock straining against his jeans as Spencer leaned forward and passionately kissed those dark lips once again. Derek's hands reached up to grip the slender ass in his lap, squeezing appreciatively and causing Spencer to groan. Grinning, the dark agent ground his hips up against the firm ass in his lap, drinking in another delicious moan from his pretty boy.

They broke the kiss as Morgan rolled them over once again, knelt over Reid this time and leaned in to devour his neck once again. From the way he was sucking on it, he knew that he would be leaving hickeys all over the pale column, but he just couldn't bring himself to care at this point. Strong hands slipped under the hoodie that the genius was wearing and Morgan was thrilled that he had no other shirt on under it. As he brought his hands up, the material rose with them and Derek made quick work of gently pulling it over his lover's head and tossing it behind him.

With more of a canvas to decorate, Morgan lowered his head and proceeded to leave his signature all over the bare torso before him. Reid moaned as Derek trailed hot nips and sucks down over his collar bones, lingering there to nip at the pronounced bones and lapping them up gently. His mouth moved further down until he reached the pink little nipples that jutted out from the trembling pale chest.

Grinning, Derek went down on the left nipple, tugging, nipping, sucking, and licking it until it was painfully erect while his hand toyed with the neglected right nipple. Then, he switched places, sucking on the right nipple and toying with the left one. All the while, he delighted in the erotic moans that were now falling rapidly from that sinful mouth he had been eating up just a little while before. Reid's back arched his chest up into Morgan's awaiting mouth, slender hands holding onto the bald head that was bent over his pleasantly sore nipples, keeping it there to continue driving him absolutely crazy. He whimpered as Morgan pulled back enough to blow cool air over each nipple, grinning as Reid shivered beneath him.

Deciding he'd had enough with waiting, Spencer reached up and fisted the man's t-shirt in his hands, tugging it quickly and clumsily over the dark man's head. Spencer, in true Spencer fashion, proceeded in tossing it off somewhere, wincing slightly when he heard a crash that sounded an awful lot like a lamp or a vase falling to the floor and not really making it through its encounter with said hard floor. Derek laughed softly as Reid pouted, blushing madly at his failed attempt of being able to sexily throw a stupid t-shirt to the floor.

"Remind me not to keep breakable items within your aim." Derek chuckled and Spencer was about to comment on his wondering if that meant that Derek had even considered living with him at some point, but that topic of discussion could wait till later. Later… or some point when Morgan wasn't nibbling and licking at his belly button, causing his stomach to tremble uncontrollably. Reaching the pajama pants, Morgan glanced at Reid, as if asking for permission. Getting a nod in return, Derek proceeded to pull both Reid's pajama pants and boxer briefs off in one swift and graceful move.

Sitting back on his haunches, Morgan took in the breath-taking sight before him. Spencer was absolutely beautiful, that Morgan knew, but no one knew the gorgeous body he hid beneath those geeky clothes. Long, pale limbs and slender torso lay under him, trembling slightly as the man looked away and worried his lower lip with his teeth. His brown hair laid scattered around his head like a halo; he looked like such an angel. "Hey, baby boy. Please don't tell me you are embarrassed by my seeing you like this." Morgan whispered, reaching up to gently caress the man's soft cheek.

"Not you seeing me like this, per se… More like… the examining. You… ah... you might c-change your mind… about me." Reid murmured, almost too softly for Morgan to hear.

"Spencer, babe, you can't be telling me you don't realize how beautiful you are." Derek said incredulously, surprised when Reid blinked up at him in confusion.

"How do people keep saying that?" He said, sounding truly confused.

"Oh, baby… whenever I can for as long as I can, I am going to prove to you every day that you are absolutely gorgeous. Every single day." Morgan whispered against Reid's lips, before descending on them and kissing him passionately.

Wanting more of the delicious man above him, Reid reached up and unbuttoned and unzipped Morgan's jeans. Chuckling into the kiss, Morgan backed off of Reid and stood off of the bed. He proceeded to pull down his jeans and boxers, kicking them off gracefully and moving back onto the bed. His movements were as fluid as a panther's, the man consumed totally of muscles that bunched and moved as he did. Reid found himself gazing appreciatively over the man before him, taking in every inch of him and still unable to believe that this amazing man returns his feelings.

"Ready to do this, babe?" Morgan asked, leaning in to place another sweet kiss to Spencer's lips.

"More than ready."

Trailing down the pale body once again, Morgan came to the slender man's own erection. Grinning, he leaned in and licked the head clean of the pre-cum that had accumulated there. Reid gasped appreciatively and that just egged Morgan on even more. He leant down and ran his tongue over the underside of the genius' erection, enjoying the low moan he got in return. Derek nipped at the sensitive flesh and Reid's hips snapped off of the bed, but Morgan quickly got control of them once more, pinning them to the bed in strong hands and earning a strained whimper from the brilliant man beneath him. Returning to the task at hand, Morgan licked the average-sized length as if it were the last lollipop on earth, reveling in the keening sounds that were falling from his Pretty Boy's mouth.

Finally, Morgan gave in and descended his mouth fully on the other man's erection, earning himself a scream of ecstasy from the genius. From his position, he could see Spencer grab one of the pillows and hold it over his head, muffling his sounds as Morgan began to bob his head up and down on the other's length. He basked in the muffled moans that greeted him as he worked on bringing the genius to ecstasy. As he bobbed his head, he lightly scraped his teeth over the length and that was all it took. With a cry that was muffled by the pillow, Reid came in Morgan's mouth and the man greedily drank it up, swallowing it all and then cleaning any of the other's cum that may have escaped.

Reid panted as Morgan sat up and tugged the pillow from his face. Spencer smiled up at Morgan dreamily, coming down from the high of sexual release as Derek leaned over and dug into the nightstand's drawers. Finally, he found what he was looking for and returned with lube and a condom. Reid's smile faltered slightly, but he looked up at Morgan with trust in his hazel eyes.

That is, until Morgan asked this next question: "Have you done this before, babe?"

To this, Reid shifted nervously, his eyes suddenly focusing on something over Morgan's shoulder. "N-not… not exactly."

"How can you 'not exactly' have sex?" Morgan chuckled, reaching up to stroke Reid's face gently.

"W-Well, I've had and performed… oral sex… but nothing ever got to… ah… the p-penetration part." Reid offered softly, biting his lower lip and waiting for the other man's reaction.

"Really?" Morgan breathed, shocked that this beautiful man before him was still a virgin.

"Really. A-And… um, since I started at the BAU… I didn't really want it to be with… anyone else… but you." Reid said, blushing and raising his hands to cover his bright red face.

Softly, Derek reached up and pulled Spencer's hands from his face to kiss each fingertip. "Baby, you don't know how happy that makes me. I am honored and so proud to be your first." Derek said gently, finally leaning forward to kiss the angelic man beneath him. Reid smiled at this, the effect spreading over his face and lighting it up brilliantly. "Now, baby, I won't lie to you, this will hurt. But, first, I'm going to stretch you so that you'll be better prepared to take me, okay? Please, tell me if you need a break or if you want to stop, okay?" Morgan asked, concern and seriousness etched into his handsome facial features.

"I will tell you if I want a break, but I won't tell you to stop. I want this to be tonight, with you. I need it to be." Reid said softly, his fingers gently caressing Derek's face as he smiled at the other man. Morgan nodded, willing to accept that much at least. Picking up the lube, he squirted a generous amount over his fingers and set the tube aside. Kneeling between Reid's spread legs, Derek glanced up at the genius while his finger gently circled the tightly puckered hole. Spencer squirmed a bit as Morgan tried to loosen him a bit from the outside, but it didn't seem to be helping much. Finally, Morgan pushed that first finger in and Reid whimpered softly.

"Are you okay, Spencer?" Derek asked, worriedly looking up at the lithe man's face.

"Y-Yeah… just… f-feels funny." The genius replied, so Morgan worked on making that pleasurable. He slowly pushed his finger all the way in before pulling it almost completely out, then shoving it back in. He wiggled the finger and smiled as his partner moaned at the gentle and pleasurable treatment.

After he seemed used to that, Derek worked that finger almost out, sliding it back in with a second finger added to it. Now, Reid hissed, eyes scrunching up a bit as he tried to get used to the new and foreign pain. Hoping to make it better for Spencer, Derek began to scissor his fingers slowly, not wanting to hurt the other anymore but trying to get him used to the feeling. Soon, Reid relaxed and was moaning with the movements of Morgan's fingers.

Again, Derek worked his two fingers almost out before sliding them back in with a third added to the mix. Reid jerked momentarily, biting his lip harshly to not make any sounds of protest. "Uh… D-Derek… just… just hold on a minute…" Reid whispered and Morgan stilled, though his erection was already painfully alert and ready for action. He really wanted to pull his fingers out of that thin body and plow into that tight, damp heat, but he forced himself to focus on making his lover comfortable. He refused to ruin this now.

"O-Okay… go." Reid said softly, and Morgan slowly began the process of getting the other used to his fingers once again. This time, it didn't take long to have Reid keening. Morgan focused on finding that special spot for his boy and, when he was about to say screw it and just slide into his Pretty Boy, his fingers brushed across a certain bundle of nerves that had Reid snapping off the bed and screaming in pleasure.

"Ah, there you are." Morgan chuckled to himself as he brushed that sensitive bump again, causing Spencer to arch off the bed so much that Derek worried for a moment that his spine might snap in half.

"D-Derek! Oh, Derek! P-Please… I-Ah! I… I n-need you!" Spencer moaned, pleasure coursing through his entire being and leaving him with a very warm and happy feeling, yet one that demanded more with an uncontrollable lust for the strong man above him.

"Alright, baby, I've got you." Derek replied as if he were in no rush at all, sliding his fingers out and smiling at Reid's distressed whimper. Ripping open the condom, Derek slid it on himself and applied a substantial amount of lube. Moving up, he placed both hands on Reid's thin hips and positioned himself at the twitching hole. With his eyes focused on Spencer's face, Morgan slowly pushed forward into that tight, hot hole. Reid hissed and whimpered, causing Morgan to stop momentarily and to allow his genius the time to get used to him before pushing in more.

Finally, Morgan was fully seated inside of the other man, though not without difficulty. It was especially painful for Reid and the man was working on containing the sob caught in his throat while Derek leaned forward to place gentle kisses all over the pale face. Derek was definitely bigger than average and it had been hard to take for Reid's first time, but he was determined that he only wanted Derek as his first. While Reid got used to the ache, Derek rose his hands to toy with the other's nipples and leaned down to nibble on the exposed throat. Soon, pleasure mixed in with the pain and the pain finally became a dull ache.

Morgan knew Reid was ready when the slender hips rocked against him and the dark man couldn't contain his moan. This had to be the tightest hole he'd ever been in and it was so snug in there that he had thought he would explode as soon as he was completely in. The heat clamped around him and brought another groan of pleasure from Derek's lips, before his hands snapped down to those pale hips once again.

Pulling nearly all the way out, he quickly slid back in and reveled in the moan that fell from his Pretty Boy's lips. Morgan began to rock in and out of that slender body at a quickening pace as pale arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. The sound of Reid panting and moaning in his ear was enough to drive Morgan crazy and he soon found a pair of long legs locking around his hips.

"Ah!... F-Faster, Derek!... H-Harder!" Reid moaned, his hips moving to meet each of Morgan's thrusts.

"As you wish." Derek growled, slamming into the genius and earning a scream of pleasure in return as he plowed into the man's sweet spot.

"T-There! R-right there, D-Dere—AH!" Reid cried, nails digging into the dark man's shoulders as his back arched off of the bed. The sight of Reid like this was almost enough to make Morgan come and the dark man snarled as he continued to plow into that slender body over and over, hitting Reid's prostate every time. Snaking a hand between them, Morgan reached for Reid's fully erect and neglected cock and began to jerk him off in time with his movements. Reid was practically screaming with every thrust, feeling a tightening build in his balls as their bodies moved together.

"D-Derek! I-I… I t-think… I-I'm gonn—Ah!" Spencer screamed, not able to finish his sentence before he was pulled over the edge, screaming Morgan's name as he went. With the tightening around him and seeing Reid looking so sinful as he came, it only took a few more moments before Morgan was soaring over the edge with Reid, groaning the genius' name as he did. With the last of his strength, Derek withdrew from the warm body and collapsed to side of his lover, panting as he came down from the high of his release.

Smiling with pleasure and sexual satisfaction, Reid rolled over and nuzzled into Derek's muscular chest. Grinning as he felt the pale man snuggle up next to him, Morgan tugged Spencer closer against him, wrapping an arm around the slim waist. Draping an arm over Derek's stomach, Spencer felt exhaustion creeping up on him.

"Derek?"

"Yeah, Spence?"

"I love you." Reid said softly, a smile on his face as sleep finally claimed him. Derek blinked, then slowly smiled brightly.

"I love you too, Pretty Boy. I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I want to thank yducky for being my beta. Thank you all again for the awesome support! If there is anything wrong with this or if you think there is anything I need to fix, even if you have any requests, feel free to let me know! Thanks!<strong>


	8. Any Way You Want It

**Thank you all for the fantastic support! I really love the feedback; it gives me encouragement to keep writing even when I get writer's block. Thank you so much and I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this posted! School has been hectic, but I took the time this weekend to finish this chapter and post it. Warning: This chapter is nothing but smut! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Undercover "Sugar"<strong>

_Chapter 8: Any Way You Want It_

The morning after the most amazing night of Reid's life, Spencer awoke while laying in the arms of the man he loves. Spooning up against his back, the dark agent's strong arm was draped over his waist and holding him against the well muscled torso. Spencer smiled as he could feel the fine dusting of hair brush against his bare skin and he could feel the rhythmatic movements of Derek's breathing, the man still fast asleep. While he wanted to lay in bed and bask in this moment for as long as possible, he had to use the facilities.

Gently extracting the arm wrapped around him like a treasured stuffed animal, Reid silently rose to his feet and crept across the wooden floor of the apartment and out of the room. First, he made his way to the bathroom and took care of _that_ very necessary piece of business. Then, and after washing his hands, Spencer made his way to the kitchen. Pouring water in the Mr. Coffee machine, Reid added the ground coffee and turned the machine on, soon being lulled into thought by the comforting sounds of his brewing elixir of life.

His thoughts turned to the night before and his relationship with Morgan. Was the man really interested in a long-term romantic relationship with him? It certainly sounded like it when they spoke last night and he just had a gut feeling that he could believe Morgan when the man told him he loved him. The thought made Spencer smile, before his thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Reid." He answered, immediately recognizing the caller ID as Hotch's cell number.

"Reid, tonight is the night the Unsub will kidnap again. Are you prepared?" Hotch asked in his no-nonsense tone… the tone he almost always seemed to use when working.

At this particular moment, Reid felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist from behind, suddenly bringing to his attention the fact that he was still naked. He gasped, before immediately recognizing those arms and melting into them, despite the fact that he was still on the phone with his boss.

"Yeah, Hotch, we're ready. I'm going to try to make sure I draw the Unsub's attention to me tonight. Hopefully, no one else will be taken." Spencer replied, smiling as he felt a pair of warm lips lower to his neck and start to kiss along the pale surface everywhere possible. He shivered as Morgan's arms pulled him against that strong and still very naked body, the hands slowly and gently caressing his torso.

"Okay, Reid. Just be careful and let us know if you find anything." Hotch said, before hanging up just as quickly as they had started talking.

"Morning." Reid gasped after hanging up his phone, reveling in the sensation Morgan had created when biting down on the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"MMmmm, good morning, Pretty Boy." Derek replied in that deep, seductive voice as he nuzzled his face in Spencer's neck, holding the lithe man close to him and basking in his warmth. "What'd Hotch have to say?"

"Just to be careful tonight." Reid said with a slight shrug of his shoulders, before turning to face the other man. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"The best I have in a long time, Pretty Boy." Morgan chuckled, hands sliding from Reid's waist to firmly squeeze each butt cheek, relishing in the gasp he drew from the lithe man. "How about you?"

"Fantastically." Spencer replied, leaning in to kiss Derek passionately. "We've got a few hours to kill before we have to head back to the club. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The genius asked, grinning as he began to place light kisses and nips across the dark man's jaw.

"Baby boy, I don't know if I am thinking what you are thinking, but I do know that I love the way that mind of yours works. How about I show you what I think that you are thinking?" Derek asked, his grin wicked as he ground his hips into Spencer's deviously.

"I say… show me what you got." Reid replied, grinning as he ducked from Derek's arms and raced to the bedroom, a chuckling Morgan following quickly behind him.

Morgan stepped into the room, expecting to find Reid in bed and waiting for him, but actually didn't see him anywhere. The world went dark for a moment as a pair of slender hands came up to cover his eyes, a chuckle coming from behind him. Derek whirled on the thin man, grinning as he wrapped his arms around Reid, his hands winding down to grab him behind his thighs and lift him up. Reid squealed, but did just as Morgan had wanted, winding his legs around the dark man's waist and locking his ankles in place at the small of Derek's back.

Derek pushed the genius up against the wall, grabbing his hands and pinning them to the wall with each of his own as his mouth dove in to devour Spencer's. The lithe agent's legs tightened around Derek's waist as he realized the dark man had no intention of moving his hands from Reid's own and Spencer returned the kiss just as feverishly. He opened his mouth willingly to Derek's probing tongue and allowed the man to explore his mouth before doing the same, his own tongue traveling through the dark cavern that he had relished in the night before. An idea struck him and Spencer removed his tongue, only to nip at Derek's bottom lip gently, sometimes tugging on it with his teeth.

"Oh, God, Pretty Boy." Morgan growled when they had to break apart for air. Spencer grinned, even while he panted to catch his breath, leaning forward as much as he could with his wrists pinned to nip and suck at Morgan's dark, muscular throat. With a snarl, Morgan's hands released Spencer's own and snapped back onto his hips. He backed away from the wall he had Spencer pushed up against and practically ran over to the bed.

After dropping the genius gracelessly onto the bed, Derek reached into the nightstand to retrieve the lube and condoms. However, when he turned back to the younger man, he was instead surprised to find the other on his hands and knees, inspecting Morgan's very hard cock. Derek's breath caught as Spencer looked up at him through his eyelashes while sheepishly biting on his lower lip.

"Derek… may I taste you?" Spencer asked, licking his lips as his eyes fluttered back to the cock that bounced happily right in front of his face, longing to be touched, to have some friction to work with. Derek grinned as he realized that while Spencer may seem horny, he was just as innocent, naïve, and perfect as always, despite the fact that he had been fucked for the first time the night before. This realization was not discouraging in the least; sure, he had seen the genius dance sexily up on stage and they had made love, but he was still Reid. Yes, he was definitely still the sweet, shy, adorable, self-concious Spencer Reid that Morgan had fallen in love with and nothing would ever change that.

"Baby boy, you don't have to ask." Derek replied softly, smiling down at the other male as Spencer beamed up at him as if he had just received a well-wrapped gift.

Morgan crawled onto the bed and rested back against the headboard, spreading his knees for his Pretty Boy to settle between his legs. Reid crawled over, having no idea how sexy he looked doing that, and gazed down at Morgan's throbbing erection as if it were a special treat just for him. Glancing up at Morgan's face one more time, Reid lowered himself to lay on his stomach, his face only inches from the dark man's erection.

Tentatively, he reached one hand forward and wrapped slender fingers around the thick cock, causing Morgan to moan appreciatively. Taking this as a good sign, Reid bent his head to the engorged member and kissed the tip, letting the precum smear across his lips. He smiled, his tongue darting out to lick the thick, white substance from his lips, getting the first real taste of the man he loved.

"Oh, baby… don't tease me. I won't be able to control myself." Derek whispered, his voice much deeper and huskier than before. The sound made Spencer grin, thrilled that he could have this effect on the man.

Leaning forward again, he trailed his tongue from the base of Derek's shaft to the tip, trailing up the sensitive underside and causing a shiver to go through the dark man. Pleased with these results, Spencer repeated the process. By the end of the third time, Derek's thighs were trembling with the torturous restraint he held on himself, barely managing not to flip over the genius and fuck him till he couldn't walk straight. "Baby, I… I'm warning you." Derek panted, his hands fisted in the sheets and sweat glistening on his body.

A low, sexy chuckle greeted his ears before, with no warning, the wet heat of Spencer's mouth consumed him. A long, low groan escaped Derek's lips; this was either pure heaven or the most tempting hell. Spencer grinned around the delicious man in his mouth, before hollowing his cheeks and beginning the process of greedily sucking. Oh, it felt like Spencer was trying to suck the very life out of Derek and the dark man was enjoying every minute of it.

Reid's tongue licked around the delicious cock in his mouth while he sucked with such vigor. One hand loosely gripped Derek's shaft while the other began to caress his heavy balls languidly. It only took a few minutes of this wonderful treatment and Derek was ready for release.

"Baby… I-I'm coming." Derek warned in husky growl, his breath coming out in pants and low moans. Spencer smiled and doubled his efforts, pulling back when an idea occurred to him.

"Come for me, Derek. Please, I want to taste you so bad." Spencer whispered, his voice full of lust and desire before he dove back down on the man before him. That was all it took for Derek. With a shout of Spencer's name, he shot his load into the hot mouth wrapped around him and the genius swallowed all of it down greedily, leaving none to escape. Spencer grinned, delighted to have finally tasted this wonderful man.

Derek was exhausted from that, but he wanted to return the favor to Spencer. With a growl, he sprung forward and grabbed Reid around the waist. Spencer yelped in surprise as he was hoisted up into the air and slung over Derek's shoulder. "Derek! What are you doing? Put me down!" Spencer laughed, squirming on the man shoulder and suddenly realizing he was still as hard as a rock when his length rubbed against Derek's strong chest.

"Nope, baby, it's your turn now." Derek chuckled, slapping Spencer's ass softly and grinning at the yelp that escaped his lithe lover. Once he'd made his way to the bathroom, he left the door open and turned to set Spencer down on the counter. "Don't move." He warned, before turning to the shower and cutting the water on. He adjusted it to the right temperature before turning back to his lover.

It should've been illegal for someone to look so damn sinful. Spencer's eyes were hooded and his hair was a mess from Derek's hands. His lips were parted as he panted, as if trying to cool down the hot lust that filled his body, and his cheeks were stained a bright red. His skin was covered in goosebumps and he was trembling in anticipation, his cock standing alert and ready for attention. Derek swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, standing slowly and making his way over to Spencer like a panther stalking his prey.

Lifting Spencer off the counter, Derek led him over to the shower, leaning down and kissing the younger male as he pushed him under the spray of the hot water. Spencer's arms wound around his neck and he seemed to hold on for dear life as Derek kissed Reid senseless. However, they eventually had to break apart to breathe. Morgan pushed Reid back into the corner of the shower, gently kissing his parted lips before sliding down the slender body.

He balanced himself on his knees and slowly coaxed Reid to put one leg on one of his strong shoulders and then his other leg on the other shoulder. Strong hands gripped each of Spencer's round ass cheeks, squeezing them and caressing them as he supported the lithe man. Now that he had Reid right where he wanted him, Morgan could focus on the task at hand, or the cock that was quivering in front of his face. Grinning, Derek blew on the erection in front of his face, earning himself a whimper from Spencer and cool hands grasping his bald head.

"Please… P-Please Derek…" Spencer moaned, but Derek hummed and leaned forward to nuzzled the light brown curls surrounding the lithe man's crotch. He lifted the man slightly so that he could lick at the pale man's testicles, his tongue gently caressing them before he latched onto one with his lips and sucked on it.

"Oh, God, Derek!" The lithe man moaned, his thighs trembling where they rested on Derek's shoulders. After a few moments, Derek switched his attention to the other testicle and paid it the same respect, before moving up to lick up the underside of Spencer's cock. By now, Reid's fingers were digging into his head and he was panting like a bitch in heat. Derek leaned forward and placed gentle nips from the base of Spencer's cock to the tip, then sucked on the mushroom head lightly.

"Derek, please." Spencer whimpered and Derek decided he would show mercy and give the younger male what he desperately needed. Without warning, Derek swooped in and took the entire length of his lover's cock in his mouth and began to suck earnestly. Spencer moaned, his back arching off of the shower wall and his head falling back against it. Derek chuckled, sending a rumbling sensation through the sensitive member and causing Spencer to whimper again.

"Ah! D-Derek!" Reid moaned as Derek worked his member with his mouth. Morgan swirled his tongue around the engorged cock, scraping his teeth along it and doing everything to bring his baby boy to release. It didn't take long either, Spencer was already so close.

"O-Oh… D-Der… Derek, I-I'm com—AH!" Spencer could not complete his sentence before he was releasing his load into Derek's eagerly waiting mouth, moaning loudly. Trembling from his euphoric orgasm, Reid still was aware of Derek swallowing all of his cum and cleaning up any that he missed with his tongue. His legs were gently lowered from Derek's shoulders and the dark man stood, still firmly grasping Spencer's ass. The lithe man slumped forward, wrapping his arms around his lover and laying his head against the strong chest.

"Thank you, Derek." Spencer whispered, a sweet smile spreading across his lips.

"No, thank you, Pretty Boy. Now, how about we get cleaned up and ready for tonight?" Derek asked, one arm wrapping protectively around Reid's waist and the other coming up to gently caress his cheek.

"Sure, Derek. But, there's no need to rush is there?" Reid asked and Morgan grinned, intending to enjoy a long, loving shower with his partner.

"Nope, no need to rush at all."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if the chapter seems rushed or anything. Please let me know if anything is wrong with it! <strong>

**Next chapter, be prepared to get back to the case and maybe some danger for Spencer! Hopefully, I can get it up a lot faster than I did this one...**

**Thanks and let me know what you think, please!**


End file.
